


Ochi’s Blade

by missporgy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Kylo Ren ruminates on the implications of Ochi’s blade and his unseen futureAn Old Master comes to guide him towards the right path, to be who he was meant to be, to face and let go of his past...To save her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ochi’s Blade

_**Kylo held the dagger in his hands, examining the intricate markings. He could not make anything out, just some Sith emblems from the time of Darth Sidious.** _

He knew this was carried by Ochi, and felt the ominous wave of death emanating from it. 

He closed his eyes.

He saw Ochi receiving the dagger from Sidious and the mission to retrieve the child by any means necessary. He felt Ochi’s pride at being trusted with such an important mission - a mission that if successful would turn the tide for the Sith.

He saw Rey’s parents - those he has originally seen as filthy junk traders, captured in Ochi’s ship. He lost his temper and plunged the dagger into them both. Neither would disclose the location of the child. He was furious at having to return to Sidious empty handed. 

An _idiot_ , Kylo thought. He should have kept them alive and Sidious would have been able to extract that information. Ochi seemed to have realized this too, and hid in Pasaana till he met his end.

Kylo ruminated on the mysteries of the Force. If Ochi was not so careless, Sidious would have found the child immediately. Rey would have been under the tutelage of the Sith. 

He would not have sought the young Skywalker child, son of the Princess of Alderaan, grandson of his greatest creation Darth Vader. Sidious wouldn’t have tormented HIM. 

He would have grown to be a powerful Jedi, strong in the Light. He would have never met Snoke. Or the Knights of Ren. He would not have frightened his parents, and everyone around him. He would not have had so much darkness in him that his own uncle thought it best to end his life. 

He would have been groomed to fight against the rising Sith princess. In any timeline, he knew, they were destined to meet. 

He looked at the blade again. The one that may have failed the Sith then, but one that has turned the tide of _his_ life so violently. So irrevocably. 

But it has also saved _her_. 

Sidious never found her. Her parents have hidden her away successfully. They died for her. Their love - and Ochi’s temper - saved her. Only...it damned _him_. 

—-

It was a sacrifice he was glad to have made, he thought, even if he didn’t know it then. If she succumbed to the darkness early on - as he eventually did - she would have been lost. Lost to him. Lost to all these people she called friends. No, the world needed her. It needed her light. It will continue to need her. Not him. He was too far gone. He has done far too many terrible things. 

It was unclear to him now exactly what the future held, but he knew eventually she would win. For all his bravado and display of power, a part of him wanted her to. A part of him wanted more than anything just to make sure she would be safe. 

His heart hurt, all he wanted was for her to be by his side. Figure this out together. Leave this all behind. He wanted this more than all this...power. But the Force has thrown them into opposite sides, and it was too late for him to come home. He must finish this. Restore the order. Raise the Sith. This was his mission. This was what he was born to do. 

**_“No it isn’t”_**

He turned around. Master Luke. He was standing in front of him just as clear as he was on Crait - with only a slight hint that he was in fact now a Force Ghost. 

“Of course I’m a Force Ghost, Ben. I spent my last strength to get to you. Hello?” He rapped Kylo’s head with his staff. “ _Did you get the message_??”

Kylo took a step back, utterly confused. Why would he be here? With..him? He was the enemy. He was evil. He was...

“You are _none_ of those things, Ben. I was there, that day you were born - the sky was beautiful on that day, the sun shone bright on Chandrila - it was as if the Light itself was glad you have come” 

Kylo just looked at him.

“Yeah yeah yeah there was darkness, but who doesn’t? Your father was a wanted scoundrel for most of his life. Your mother hid away so much pain, it festers in her even now. And hey - you’ve seen what _I’m_ capable of with a little pinch of dark side. You had front seats to the worst of your Uncle Luke. I’m sorry.”

Kylo tried not to remember. 

“Remember it Ben. It wasn’t my finest moment. I am not proud of it. But it’s part of your story. All you have been through, is part of who you are. Face it, and let it go. What’s important is what’s ahead. Your new story.” 

“What IS ahead?” Kylo asked. He wanted to ask Luke so many questions. He has passed into the Force and has seen things. There were so many things he can ask Luke. About this endless war. The rising Sith. His own mortality. But in the end there was only one thing he truly cared about.

“Will she be safe? Will she be alright?”

Luke chuckled. His little padawan Benjamin has fallen in love. He knew, from the hut. He also knew that soon she will fall for him too. Them Skywalkers were irresistible. 

“Luke?” Kylo asked again. 

“Aaah the girl Rey.” Luke started. “She is who I wanted to talk to you about. I think you were getting to the same conclusion, Ben. It was a simple twist of the knife that changed both your fates so dramatically. You have to know though, that she was destined to be a Sith Empress. It’s in her blood. And though the sands of time tipped things in her favor now, fate and the Force has a way of balancing itself out. She’s in danger, Ben - now more than ever. He is looking for her. He knows she has risen. He _knows_ it’s her.”

Kylo remembered what Sidious told him, when he first went to Exegol. “He wants to kill her.”

“THINK, SOLO” Luke tried to rap Kylo’s head again but he dodged his uncle this time. “Ahh good Jedi reflexes, you can’t get rid of that so easily - as much as you can’t get rid of the Light. You’re a Skywalker. And you have your father’s heart and swagger. I mean Han was always the cool one..”

“Luke..” Kylo said impatiently.

“Right, sorry - well - she can’t escape who she is either. Palpatine was lying Ben, he’s a class A liar and you should know that by now. He doesn’t want you to find her to _kill_ her. You’ll find her, he’ll kill _you_ , and she’ll finally take her place as the new Sith. Ben - you have to listen to me. He has tried to use us Skywalkers for generations. For his own grand plans. Don’t you think he’s using you? To lead his own granddaughter back to him?”

“Rey would never —“

“Like _**you**_ would never - oh I don’t know - join the First Order? Destroy the Jedi Temple?”

“I didn’t .. I didn’t do that...”

“Kill Lor San Tekka? Kill —“ Luke stopped himself. The boy has been through much.

“My father.” Kylo said sadly. No, he didn’t think he’ll do all of that at all. He never thought he’d ever be capable of any of those. He was a child, just a child. In some ways he knows he still is. 

It dawned on him, what Luke was trying to say. _Rey was strong in the dark._

“Stronger than even you, the mighty Kylo Ren.” Luke finished his thought. “And it will be a matter of time, Ben. She’s going to try to get to Exegol, alone. You have to be with her. The only way she should be on Exegol is with you. Only you can save her”

“Me?” Kylo wondered. He was...he’s done so many things..he’s given himself to the dark side. He won’t be able to help her. 

“Ben Solo, always looking to the past. Look _ahead_ Ben. Look _inside_ of you.” Luke walked over and placed his hand on his chest. “You love her”

“We’re a dyad in the Force..” Kylo said, his voice breaking. It was the only real feeling he has felt since he has given himself to the dark.

“Dyad Schmyad, Ben. You LOVE HER.” Luke smiled up at him. “Stop being such a nerd”

Kylo allowed himself a little smirk. He did. He loved her. It was always her. 

“What do I do, Master Luke. I’ll do anything”

“Well, first of all she has to know who she is. It’s dangerous, that she doesn’t know where all her dark visions are coming from” 

Kylo knows. He’s had them since he was a child. It broke him down. It made him feel like there was no choice. Like he was evil all by himself.

“Let her know. And help her. Help her with it. Only you can do that. She’ll only listen to you” Luke instructed his old student. 

“But the First Order...”

“Don’t let them know. Carry on here, as you are. Bring them to Exegol. A final battle awaits” 

“And Rey...?”

“Don’t let her go to Exegol alone. Do you understand, Ben?” Luke’s voice was urgent. “She will try to get the other wayfinder. Don’t let her have it, no matter what” 

“Ben-the only way she will survive- the ONLY way, is if you are with her at Exegol. Do you understand?” Luke was looking straight into his eyes. 

Kylo started to panic. He has to find her _NOW_. He doesn’t know - he doesn’t know what he would do if he lost her. 

As if on cue, a communication came in from Ushar. 

“Master, the Jedi and her friends - are at Kijimi” 

“Wait for me there.” Kylo instructed. He looked back at his Uncle. 

“Master Luke ... “

“May the Force Be With You”

Kylo ran up the stairs and raced to get to Kijimi.

—-

Luke remained in his room. He let out a loud sigh. 

“The boy- he might not survive this” Anakin piped in behind him. “I hope he does. I’d like to have great grandkids”

Luke turned around “Aah Father” he said sadly. “But he will have been saved wouldn’t he?”

“Luke - _he already has_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> There was an urgency to how Kylo tried to stop Rey from going to Exegol alone.
> 
> What if Luke was the first to reach out to him. Then Leia. Then Han’s memory. The OT heroes, all helping him in his redemption. All helping him save the woman he loves.


End file.
